


Meow into my Heart

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon Compliant, Crack, Curse Breaking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy kisses, Kitty Kiyoomi, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: Volleyball superstar, Sakusa Kiyoomi, manages to get himself cursed and ends up in the city's animal shelter after being mistaken as a stray cat.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 201
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Meow into my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a kitty kiyoomi, any cat omi fic someday and here we are. <3 And thank you to my wonderful editor/beta mommy Rix for being so patient in this fic and to Xia for holding my hand throughout my writing process. :")
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading as much as I love 0writing this kitty fic <3

* * *

Kiyoomi does not have the best attitude. He remembers being called rude and “spoiled brat” by his envious classmates growing up. Being the youngest in the family, he typically becomes the center of attention, and boy, does Kiyoomi love every bit of it.

But Kiyoomi doesn’t fully understand what is happening right now. He hisses as he runs, darts in between parked cars and speeding motorcycles as he makes an attempt to reach the Black Jackals complex. 

_ This can’t be happening to me,  _ his brain supplies. They have an upcoming match against the EJP Raijin, and Kiyoomi cannot be a  _ goddamn cat!  _ All he ever wants is to take a trip to his favorite local supermarket to stock up their fridge, but due to his rudeness, his run-in with a weird old woman ends up with her putting an even nastier curse on him.

One moment he is blinking in confusion at her, profusely apologizing, and then in the next minute he is a very small cat being chased by the city’s animal control. He has no idea where he’ll end up if he doesn’t manage to get away from these people. How can he possibly tell his teammates that their hotshot wing spiker magically turned into a black tabby? Kiyoomi just needs to make it to their apartment complex, and he’ll be able to figure out a way to change himself back.

Kiyoomi knows he’s got to be close somehow—the signs and the alley all look familiar to him. He lets out a loud meow when he spots their apartment complex. He just has to get across the street and inside the gates. He ignores the yelling behind him, runs a little faster on his now-short legs. He’s almost there! Just a little bit more and he’ll be free and safe, but he lets out a loud hiss and sounds of discomfort when a big black net comes crashing over him.

He fights a little more, and he hates the touch of these unknown people when they start to carry him inside the big truck with other stray cats meowing helplessly around him.

"It's okay, kitty. You’re a tough cat for someone so small. You’ll be safer with us." Kiyoomi continues to hiss at this person as he tries to break free.

"Put him in the back, we have enough space for the shelter. And have a look at him in the morning." Kiyoomi stops fighting when he hears those words. Why is he being taken to a shelter, he isn't a stray! He’s a volleyball player, for god's sake!

  
  


Kiyoomi grumbles and curses as he finds himself inside a metal cage. All these humans seem to hear from him are low kitten-like mewls of distress. One of them has the audacity to run a finger and scratch his furry ears, and Kiyoomi hates that he loves being petted as a cat. He tries his best to keep his balance when the vehicle starts moving. Kiyoomi’s small paws continue to scrabble as he tries to find purchase on the bottom of the cage. Instead he slides back and forth while screeching in discomfort. All the motion is starting to make his stomach turn. 

Finally, the truck comes to a stop and a pair of hands are lifting him up from the small cage. Kiyoomi blinks sleepily at this human, only to open his mouth and empty himself of anything that was left in his now-tiny stomach.

"Oh fuck! Sachirou, he threw up on me!"

"He probably got carsick, you know how it is with strays," the human in question—Sachirou—probably the vet, says, and Kiyoomi cries pitifully as his stomach gives another uncomfortable churn. "Be careful and take him inside. Give him some food and water, he must be hungry. I'll schedule a checkup on them tomorrow."

Kiyoomi mewls softly as he’s taken inside a huge building. He wants to cry because he doesn’t belong here; he just wants to go back home to his rowdy teammates. 

He’s placed inside yet another cage with a warm yellow blanket lined with newspaper underneath. Kiyoomi huffs indignantly for such a small creature before pawing curiously at his bed for tonight; he feels cold and very tired from all the chasing. Maybe napping for a little while will be good for him. 

He wishes all of these unfortunate events are just some terrible nightmare and that he’s actually not a helpless kitty, nor is he trapped inside one of the cages in their city's animal shelter. Kiyoomi lets out a little purr as he burrows his lithe body on the warm blanket. He’s asleep in no time.

However when Kiyoomi opens his eyes next, it’s already morning and he’s greeted by a pair of golden brown eyes looking softly at him. He blinks blearily, yawning and stretching before he starts licking at his paws. The man on the outside is none other than his loud and obnoxious teammate Miya Atsumu. If Kiyoomi was in his human form, he would roll his eyes at Atsumu, but right now, this dumbass is his only hope. 

Atsumu looks a little tame with his baggy gym clothes and freshly showered hair as he slips a finger between the bars of the cage. Kiyoomi continues to watch him from the inside, his tail flicking slowly as he reaches out one paw to boop at his long fingers.

“Atsumu, you can’t put your fingers inside the cages, you could get bitten. We need you to be in top condition for our Raijin match.” Kiyoomi inches forward when Atsumu removes his hands and frowns when he hears that familiar voice.  _ Inunaki. _ “By the way, have you seen Sakusa? Meian has told me he’s not answering his texts and all calls went to his voicemail. I'm starting to get worried, did the two of you get into a fight again?”

“What are you talking about? He was out on a grocery run last night. Forgot to check what time he came home and went to sleep already. Omi-omi and I are doing just fine. Have a little faith in us!”

Kiyoomi starts to rattle the cage. He badly wants to scream that he’s here inside this pitiful place, but he ends up meowing sadly, and Atsumu’s eyes dart toward him the entire time. Atsumu smiles softly at him, and this is the moment that Kiyoomi starts to think maybe Atsumu isn’t so bad after all.

Kiyoomi hears Inunaki coo, and he starts clawing the bars of the metal cage. “Oh he’s cute and small. Is he still a baby? What's his name, can we call him Omi? He's grumpy like him!”

He hisses at that, tiny paws and bared claws darting out of the cage as he manages to scratch their libero on the hand. He pulls his paw back in and meows innocently at the pained shout. Kiyoomi is  _ not a  _ baby, he is a 23-year-old man, a 192 cm athlete trapped in a cat’s body for the time being. 

Atsumu just looks at him in the cage, fingers sliding inside to pet the top of his head. Kiyoomi’s eyes start to droop as he leans further into the warm touch. He starts purring with each of Atsumu’s soft scratches against his ears. He licks at him gently, begging to be adopted.

“Is the complex pet friendly? I wanna take him home, he looks so sad in here. I’m sure Omi-kun won’t mind this soft baby in our apartment,” Atsumu says dreamily, smiling as Kiyoomi loudly mewls when the petting stops. “He wants to be with me too! See, Inunaki! He just doesn’t like you.”

Kiyoomi lets his tongue out at Inunaki, who’s eyeing him suspiciously. “I don’t think Sachirou will allow you to take him home. Heard from the staff that they just brought him in last night. He might have an owner looking out for him. Plus he scratched me!” Inunaki says, frowning menacingly at Kiyoomi, who just bares his teeth at him and starts hissing.

“He also seems to be really feral and mean. You might catch rabies and he might end up killing you and Sakusa! Maybe he’s just acting nice so you'll take him out and then he’ll plot your death when you’re asleep!”

Kiyoomi huffs. He’s definitely better than that—he would  _ never plot  _ someone’s death, let alone  _ attack _ them in their sleep. Inunaki is just overreacting, but Kiyoomi decides that Inunaki would most likely be his first victim if he becomes violent. But for now, all Kiyoomi wants is for Atsumu to pet him again and take him out of this miserable cage.

"You're not really a mean kitten, are you?" Atsumu asks. Atsumu seems so sweet, and Kiyoomi purrs softly in answer. "I'll be back, okay? I'm gonna go get Sachirou and make him let you out of there. Hang in there, my little baby.”

If a cat could blush, Kiyoomi would’ve been ten shades redder by now. This is the first time that he’s seen Atsumu in a positive light, let alone hear him calling him  _ baby _ . He lets out a loud and pathetic mewl when Atsumu walks away, leaving him with a suspicious Inunaki on the side.

Kiyoomi tries to squeeze his body out of the cage through the big but narrow bars to reach Atsumu, but it doesn’t work. All Kiyoomi can do is to let out little distressed noises in hopes that Atsumu returns immediately and gets him out of there as promised. Inunaki blinks at him, head tilted on one side, and Kiyoomi tries his best to behave.

“You really like Atsumu, don’t you?” Inunaki asks, and Kiyoomi just licks his paw in response. “I guess we could take you home if Sachirou allows. Everybody likes our best setter. But mister kitty, I need to remind you that Atsumu’s roommate is as feral as you are.”

It’s not that he likes Atsumu; it’s more of the fact that Atsumu is the only way for Kiyoomi to get out of this shelter and be taken back to their apartment complex as soon as possible. He doesn’t even know when he’s going to be human again, but he hopes he can turn back into his normal form before their upcoming EJP Raijin match so he can crush his cousin Komori.

Kiyoomi stares at the door that Atsumu exited through, his tail flicking anxiously as he waits for him to return. Inunaki keeps on talking about their teammates, and Kiyoomi feels sad and admits that he misses their teams bickering, even Bokuto’s loudness and Hinata’s nonstop stories. An eternity later, Atsumu comes back with the vet in tow. Kiyoomi’s ears perk up instantly, tail swaying, and he’s meowing even before Atsumu gets back to his cage.

Sachirou doesn’t look as happy as Kiyoomi thought he would be when he unlocks the cage for Atsumu. Kiyoomi could easily jump and escape, but he doesn’t because he could definitely make it back to their apartment without getting captured by animal control. Atsumu is talking so softly at him, like he’s a newborn baby. He feels warm and safe.

"Are you sure you want him?" Sachirou asks, glancing down at where Kiyoomi is curled up comfortably in Atsumu’s arms. "He gave us a tough time last night and he ended up puking all over Mattsun when we brought him back here."

Atsumu hums, fingers tracing across Kiyoomi’s small spine and causing him to let out a loud, satisfied purr. “He seems fine with me. He’s cute and he looks so lonely here. I can’t leave him alone. I really can’t trust animal control sometimes, you terrify lots of baby kitties. Look how small he is. He probably thought you were going to hurt him.”

Kiyoomi gives a loud meow at that, perching up on Atsumu’s arms until he can bump the top of his head against Atsumu’s jaw. He hears Sachirou sigh. “Okay, but you’ll need to schedule an appointment to the vet and stuff. I didn’t get a chance to check him since you suddenly came in and decided to adopt this meanie.” 

“Okay, list the things that I need to do for my baby. And no, don't call  _ my  _ kitten a meanie. He’s so cute, I didn’t want anyone else to take him before I got the chance.” Atsumu protests, and Kiyoomi actually rolls his eyes at everyone as Atsumu carries him out.

  
  


_ He’s free. Finally. _

  
  


\--

  
  


Kiyoomi sighs from his perch by the windows of Atsumu’s apartment. He has everything he needs and he’s got a perfectly good cat bed on the floor, but he prefers looking out the window when Atsumu is away. He misses Atsumu setting for him and their extra practice time together, but what help can Kiyoomi give the team if he’s still a cat? Will his teammates believe him that he was cursed to be a cat just a week ago? How can he spike and receive if he’s still stuck in this little kitten body?

He’s heard plenty of stories from Atsumu about how their team has started to worry about Kiyoomi’s whereabouts during a Zoom session with the management.

Kitty Omi sits comfortably on Atsumu’s lap and listens carefully. The whole team is concerned that Kiyoomi seems to have disappeared without a trace, and his absence has taken a huge toll on everyone during their practice matches. Kiyoomi has been with Atsumu for more than a week already, trying his best to adjust to his  _ cat life _ and feeling more miserable as the days pass by. He misses his own things and his room in this apartment.

Atsumu has forbidden him from entering his own bedroom because  _ “Our Omi-kun is very strict with his cleaning routine. He will not appreciate it if he finds my kitten in his room.” _

Sometimes Atsumu tells kitty Omi that he misses their human Kiyoomi, and Kiyoomi wants to scratch his setter and tell him that he’s right there. That he’s just been cursed and that he doesn’t know how he can be normal again.

Maybe someone needs to kiss him? Will Atsumu even kiss him when all he ever does is annoy Kiyoomi when he is still a human?

Kiyoomi wishes more than anything to go back to the life he had before. Atsumu taking care of him isn’t so bad, but Kiyoomi can’t do any of the things he used to be able to do. He particularly misses talking, spiking volleyballs, and bickering with his team, especially with Atsumu.

Well, that and better tasting food—cat food is the worst.

“Baby! Kitty, I’m home!” Kiyoomi would scoff if he could. Atsumu never gave him a proper name after adopting him, but kitty Kiyoomi won’t admit that he feels warm when Atsumu calls him his  _ baby. _

“You didn’t eat today either?” Atsumu sounds sad, and Kiyoomi just swivels his head and wrinkles his snout over his shoulder before turning to look at the window dramatically. “What’s going on with you, baby? Are you getting sick? Should I take you to the vet already?”

Kiyoomi meows softly in reply, eyes closing and limbs stretching when Atsumu’s fingers rub across his belly gently. “You’re so skinny, I can feel all your bones.”

Kiyoomi feels guilty. Atsumu looks really worried, so he turns around and jumps onto Atsumu’s shoulder, curling around his neck and pressing his cold nose into Atsumu’s soft cheeks. He licks at him gently, as if this would suffice as a thank you and an apology for not eating today. Atsumu just sighs and scratches beneath Kiyoomi’s chin, then he moves them to the couch and settles down on it.

It has become a nightly routine by now: Atsumu comes home from training and watches their next opponents’ old matches and Kiyoomi will always make himself comfortable either on Atsumu’s lap or over the back of his neck, draping like a soft, warm scarf on a cold winter night. After the match in the video ends, Atsumu will try to get Kiyoomi to eat before giving up and taking him to bed. Tonight seems a little different; Atsumu lingers even after the post-game interview. He turns off the player and tunes into the local news channel. Kiyoomi can’t take his eyes away from the screen when his own image pops up.

Naturally, the people from V-League have started to go crazy, as their top wing spiker is still missing. Kiyoomi’s family, together with Coach Foster, is also shown on the local news and asking the whole country to inform them if someone knows of his whereabouts.

“Know what, kitty? I used to be rivals with Omi-kun during high school. A lot of people called him cold and rude but as time went by, we became comfortable around each other in the Jackals team. Even though we argued more than usual, I really liked Omi-omi a lot,” Atsumu says fondly. There’s a hint of sadness in his voice. Kiyoomi instantaneously hops off his shoulder and begins to frantically paw at the television. He mewls loudly enough to possibly disturb their neighborhood.

“He went missing about a week ago and we have no clue what happened to him. He told me he was going to buy stuff for our fridge and he never came home after that.” Atsumu sniffs, and Kiyoomi whines pathetically in his cat form. “I should’ve come along with him. It’s really sad. Our match with Raijin is fast approaching and I need my spiker.” 

Atsumu runs a hand through his hair. “I really like Omi-kun. I should’ve confessed before this hot mess happened."

Different scenarios run on Atsumu's head. What if someone tried to kidnap Kiyoomi during his grocery run? Or he was mugged on the way home and fell unconscious in an alley somewhere? "I don’t know why anyone would want to hurt Omi-omi. He might be a prickly sea urchin, but he has a kind heart.”

Kiyoomi continues to pace in front of the television. He is really shocked by Atsumu’s confession, so he starts fussing around. His short limbs scratch the screen, and Atsumu looks at him in panic. “Kitten, stop! You’re going to knock it off the stand.”

He growls, meows, and swats at Atsumu violently when he tries to move him away. He keeps on pawing at his face on the screen, trying his best to tell Atsumu that he is very much alive and he’s _ right here _ , just trapped inside a small kitten’s body. Kiyoomi yowls and whimpers at Atsumu, but the latter just sighs at him before turning off the television. Atsumu picks him up carefully before walking him towards the bedroom.

But Kiyoomi continues to make a ruckus. He starts yowling again, cat claws finally coming out as he scratches Atsumu on the hand and digs them into his wrist. Atsumu yelps and drops Kiyoomi, and with that, he takes the opportunity to dash back to the living room and jump onto the top of the television. He glares when Atsumu walks in—instantly feeling bad when he sees the small patch of blood on his wounded wrist.

“Kitten, you’re being really weird and mean! Come on, it’s time for bed.” Atsumu huffs at him, but when he reaches out to carry him again, Kiyoomi threatens to claw at him with an annoyed hiss. “Fine! Suit yourself, kitten! I don’t know what’s going on with you. I hope you know you’re being a bad kitty. I’ll leave you alone. It’s not like I wanted to cuddle with my cat or anything.”

Atsumu glances at him for the last time and finally lets him be in the living room. Kiyoomi exhales, and he wonders if he’ll ever become human again. Will he be able to play volleyball again? Will he  _ even _ have a chance to return Atsumu’s feelings?

Kiyoomi hops off the television and takes his permanent spot on the windowsill. He looks out at the stars, meowing sadly at the sky. He prays to every cat deity to turn him human again. He mutters quiet apologies at the old woman that he bumped into a week ago. He should’ve been more careful and a little kinder with his words. Kiyoomi promises that if he turns back into his human form, he’ll apologize to Atsumu for scratching his precious hands. Maybe he’ll even tell him how much he’s really enjoyed living with him and how much he loves their precious cuddle time before sleeping.

Kiyoomi looks at his designated room longingly before trekking to Atsumu’s bed. He jumps up by Atsumu’s side and takes his usual place by Atsumu’s head on the pillows. Kiyoomi knows he is asleep by now, but he still presses his nose against Atsumu’s temple before curling up to sleep.

  
  
  
  


“Omi-kun?! Oh my god, Omi-omi!” Atsumu is screaming first thing in the morning, and Kiyoomi just groans and burrows his body further to the warmth of the bed. “Omi-kun, where have you been? Why didn’t you answer any of our calls? I was so worried about you! I practically died looking all over for you. Omi-omi, are you okay?”

Kiyoomi blinks blearily, eyes flying open, and he looks at himself and sees patches of pale skin. He has to rub his eyes repeatedly to make sure that he is in fact back in his human form again. He swallows drily. “Oh thank god. I thought I’ll be stuck as a cat for the rest of my life.”

“What cat? Oh my god, Omi-kun! Where is my cat? Have you seen my cat? Kitten!” Atsumu calls frantically, lifting the blankets in search of his naughty pet.

Kiyoomi laughs earnestly, eyes crinkling at Atsumu, who looks at him like a fish, mouth widely agape. “I was the cat, Atsumu. I know it’s hard to believe, but some weird lady cursed me, and I turned into that black kitty you were so attached to.”

“So you heard.. my confession?” Atsumu asks, and Kiyoomi nods in response. "Oh god, I made you eat cat food!"

“Uh, Atsumu? Do you think you can get me some clothes from my closet?” Kiyoomi bites the inside of his cheek when Atsumu almost trips in his haste to get to his room. He wraps himself in the blanket and plants his face on Atsumu’s pillows, which smell like him.

Atsumu is carrying a shirt and a pair of sweatpants when he comes back to his bedroom. Kiyoomi smiles cheekily upon seeing the blush on Atsumu's face, all the way down to his neck. “I’m sorry for scratching you last night. I was just really frustrated that people think I’m dead or something.”

“But you could’ve been, Omi-kun! And I don’t know if I can take it. I.. I missed you. I'm so glad you're here again.” Atsumu whimpers softly. 

Kiyoomi tugs him down on the bed and cups his face gently. “But I didn’t, okay? I’m alive because you took care of me.”

“Kiyoomi,” he says breathily. “How are we going to explain this to the team and to your family?”

He just shrugs in response. “I’ll worry about it later.” Kiyoomi cranes his neck to look at Atsumu and gives him a smile reserved only for  _ his  _ favorite human. “Atsu, I missed you. And I really like you too. I love cuddling with you even though I’m a bratty kitten, and I really enjoy living with you. Mind taking care of me for a little while longer?”

“Omi...” Atsumu’s eyes widen, and Kiyoomi just smiles before kissing him softly on the lips, the two of them deciding to sleep in today.

  
  


Kiyoomi hopes he doesn't turn back into a cat overnight, but even if he does, at least he knows he'll always have a safe home with Atsumu. 

_ Even if Atsumu feeds him gross cat food. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Cookies to everyone to everyone who made it this far. <3 Hope you enjoyed dramatic and kitty kiyoomi hihi. 
> 
> I am @sadbottomi on twitter, let's be friends! ^^
> 
> Here's the [fic graphics/promo](https://twitter.com/sadbottomi/status/1361142223035793410) if anyone's interested :)


End file.
